


Blank

by titaniumsansa



Category: Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016), Alice in Wonderland (2010), Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Hattice, Talice, soulmate identifying marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Everyone is born with their soulmate’s name on their wrist. Alice Kingsleigh has a blank wrist. Hattice drabble.





	

Alice’s parents were soulmates. It wasn’t uncommon to marry them, but people of their status had to marry acceptably, as her mother told her over and over and over. Alice had a blank wrist, not entirely rare but not entirely common either. Alice never thought she’d have to marry until her mother pushed her into it.

“I know you don’t want Hamish. I know that the name on his wrist is not yours but you do not have a name on your wrist at all. There is no way to find your soulmate. If you have one at all.” Her mother reminds her.

“I know.” Alice sighs. It’s not the first time they’ve had the conversation, nor will it be the last.

* * *

 

She’s not sure when she decides not to marry Hamish. It might be when she has to look at him as they’re dancing, and he’s looking at her like he just bit his tongue. It might be when she sees the White Rabbit again. All Alice really knows is that it leads her down the rabbit hole.

* * *

 

When she finally is on the ground, in that curious room with the doors and table, she stands up and notices something on her wrist. A name, just like everyone else.

Tarrant Hightopp.

This place is odd, and it’s just a dream, but she has a soulmate.That’s the beginning and end of everything.


End file.
